When the World Stopped Turning
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: So, this is a Jimberly AU fic. They meet in high school instead of when they were kids. Sparks fly immediately. Just a oneshot but could be continued. Hope ya'll like!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The characters of Power Rangers & party of five do not belong to me. This is an idea I came up with when I as watching MMPR, the DVDs I bought with my birthday money. XD. It's AU, and Kim and Jason meet in high school instead of when they're little. Also, it's modernized, 'cause Oh my God the '90s. Anyway, I hope you like it! **_

When the World Stopped Turning

By Julia  
The bell rang over the door of the shop. Kimberly Hart was working there after school for extra cash to buy a car. She was bored, and she was glad when someone came in. It was a clothing store, and Kimberly was obsessed with clothes. She gasped when she saw who had come in. He was so hot. Tall, dark, and just buff enough. Kimberly grinned and headed over to him. "Hi, is there something I can help you with?" She asked, her brown eyes sparkling. She didn't know how she had lived in Angel Grove this long and not have met this guy. She toyed with her shoulder length brown hair. She was definitely into him. He was so hot. If he had manners, he'd be perfect. There was no way he was single, though. He was too perfect.

When he heard that soft voice, Jason's insides melted. She was so beautiful. And tiny. But she was the perfect size. Jason Scott gave her his biggest grin. "I need to get something for my sister's birthday. Can you help with that?" Jason asked, trying not to pass out from how cute she was. She was gorgeous. He didn't know how he had never met her. Angel Grove was a small town. There was only one high school. He and his best friend Zack Taylor were two of the most popular guys in school. They could have anyone they wanted, He looked at her. "You look like you know a lot about clothes."

She grinned. "I do. What does your sister like?" She asked. It was hard when you didn't know what you were looking for. "And do you know what her size is?" Kimberly couldn't help but touch his arm. Hello muscles. He was _so_ cute. She didn't know how she was going to keep talking to him without sounding like a nerd. He was so sweet, too. Kimberly was already trying to think of things that might be good for his sister. There was a lot of cute stuff. She gave him a grin. "I'm Kimberly." She said, hoping that would prompt him to tell her _his_ name. She hoped he would, he was amazing and she wanted to get to know him.

Jason gave her his best smile. "I'm Jason." He told her, unable to keep from touching her arm. "It's nice to meet you." He said earnestly, and nearly forgot about why he was there. He was supposed to be selecting something for Claudia's birthday. She was turning eleven. Jason couldn't help it, Kimberly was really cute. She was just the type of girl he was looking for. Jason had never really had a girlfriend before. No one had ever really been good enough. Jason was nice to everyone though, it was just in his nature. He smiled more when she leaned into his touch. Jason could tell she was definitely into him. "So…. a pretty girl like you has to have a boyfriend." He said, winking at her.

Blushing, she shook her head. "No, I don't have a boyfriend." She couldn't believe it, that this guy was asking her if she had a boyfriend. She didn't know how to be cool and talk to him without sounding nerdy. She changed the subject. "So, what does your sister like?" She wanted to make sure she helped him get the right stuff. "How old is she going to be?" This was all stuff she needed to know in order to find the right outfit. Plus, it was going to give her more time with Jason. That could only be good.

After an hour of picking out things, Jason had finally picked out an outfit for Claudia. He had paid, and was not sure how to leave without getting her number for his cell phone. Jason was definitely going to call her if he did get it. He stared at his red and black DC sneakers. Then, he lifted his gaze back up to Kimberly. "So…. do you want to go out sometime?" He asked, cursing his voice for squeaking a little. Jason was not used to being nervous around girls. He was used to having the upper hand. Jason was usually pretty smooth with girls. He did usually have Zack with him for wing man support. It was different being on his own.

That was all Kimberly had been wanting to hear. She nodded. "Yes. Definitely." She offered out her cell phone. "Put your phone in there and I will text you." She said, smiling, all traces of shyness gone. She could do this. She could talk to boys. Especially one as cute as Jason. He put his phone number in and handed her phone back. She grinned. "What did you have in mind for our date?" She asked, putting her phone back in her pink jeans pocket. She was wearing a red tank top and a pink sweatshirt buttoned half up over top it. She had not failed to notice his red tank top and tight blue jeans. It was always sunny and beautiful in Angel Grove, something Kimberly liked about living there. She was hoping he would tell her what he had in mind so she could dress accordingly. Kim wanted to make sure she was dressed right. It was always something she cared about. She was very fashion conscious. She always had been.

Jason gave her a smile. She was really cute. He was glad that she had agreed to go. Jason had thought they could have a picnic and then grab a milkshake at the Youth Center. Jason taught karate classes there. He spent a lot of time there after school. Zack usually did too. There was some girl he was after. Her name was Aisha Campbell. Jason thought she was a great girl, and she couldn't do better than Zack. He was Jason's best friend in the whole world. They'd known each other since they had been in diapers. Jason ran his hand through his black hair. "You are so beautiful." He said in his rich baritone. "I was thinking that we'd have a picnic and then I'd take you for a milkshake at the Youth Center."

"_Really_?" Kimberly said, her eyes opening wide. "That would be fun. I go there all the time!" She was excited. Jason really was amazing. She couldn't believe he had chosen her. She was very lucky. Her eyes were bright as she said, "That sounds great." She was glad he'd come in the shop. She couldn't imagine finding anyone better than him. Kimberly peered at her schedule behind the counter. "I'm free tomorrow." She told him brightly. She was going to have to go out with Aisha and get a new outfit. Maybe Kellie would be able to go too. Kellie was Kimberly's best friend. They had known each other for years. She was sure Kellie could help her pick something out. Kellie John was almost as into clothes as she was. "Is tomorrow good for you?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's good. Is noon okay?" Jason asked, it was a Saturday and the weather was supposed to be gorgeous. Jason thought it would be a perfect date. He wasn't nervous anymore. He had no doubt that this would be great. Jason was sure he'd walk away from this date with Kimberly has his girlfriend. Jason couldn't imagine anything better. They would be amazing together, he was sure of it. It would be great. Jason said, "I promise, you won't regret it." He planned on showing her the best time she had ever had on a date. She was so beautiful and he couldn't imagine dating anyone else. He was already trying to decide if he should take her in his Jeep or the motorcycle he bought last year. He had fixed it up really nice, too. Jason knew that it wasn't going to be easy to take the picnic basket with them. It would be easier to take the Jeep. He could put the basket in the back.

Beaming, Kimberly leaned up to the taller boy and kissed his cheek. "That sounds amazing." She was going to have to text him when she got home. "I'll text you later." She promised. She had to get back to work, even if she didn't really want to. Kimberly wanted to call Kellie or Aisha and talk to them about Jason. This was amazing and she still couldn't believe it had happened. She was not usually a girl who had guys after her, unless you counted Bulk and Skull. She didn't know that she did. They were the school's bullies. Kimberly didn't know what was going to happen, but she was so nervous. Kimberly smiled at him as he left the store, holding the bag with the outfit he'd bought for his sister. Out of all that she had thought was going to happen today, getting a date with a foxy guy was not on the top of her list.

Later that evening, Kimberly was on her laptop, iming with Kellie and Aisha. She had already texted Jason, and he'd texted back. She was telling them about Jason. Kimberly wasn't sure how she had gotten so lucky. Jason was really gorgeous, and he had agreed to date her. Kimberly had never had a steady boyfriend before. She was excited about possibly having a real boyfriend. Especially one as cute as Jason. Kimberly wasn't home by herself, her dad was in the kitchen making dinner. Kimberly could smell the chicken he was cooking. She liked chicken. Normally she helped, but Michael had told her he could do it without her. Kimberly had a soda next to her and she was sipping from it. She and her father lived in a nice suburban neighborhood in Angel Grove. She had been born in California, they had lived in LA till she was four and then they'd moved to Angel Grove. Her father had wanted to raise her in a small town. He thought it would be better for her than LA was.

That's when Kimberly's phone rang. It was Jason. She grinned. "Hi." She said, when she picked it up. She couldn't keep from being happy. She wanted to get to know Jason. "What are you doing?" She asked, setting her IM status to away so Aisha and Kellie would know where she was. She was so glad to be talking to him. "I'm so glad you called." She told him honestly.

Jason was lying on his bed, in his boxer briefs and a tank top. He hadn't been able to hold off calling her. Jason was starting to like her a lot. She was so cute. "I'm glad I did too. I just wanted to hear your voice." He thought he might be falling for her. It was love at first sight. Jason had thought love at first sight had gone the way of old movies. He was really into her though. She was amazing. He couldn't wait till they went out. It was going to be so amazing. "What are you doing?" He asked. His brother was downstairs making dinner. Jason was hungry and he could smell it. "My brother's making dinner and it smells great." He didn't know exactly what it was, but it would be great he was sure. Jason was trying to learn how to cook. He wanted to know how to help with girls. It was something he was passionate about.

Kimberly giggled. "My dad's making dinner here, too. He's fixing chicken. I was just iming to my friends about you." She told him, unable to keep from smiling. There was something about him that just made her happy. She didn't really know what it was. She thought maybe they were supposed to be together. It felt like destiny. She had never felt that way about a boy before. It felt nice, it felt good. Kimberly felt a glow inside her. She couldn't help but be bubbly. She usually was, anyway. She was generally pretty happy. She had a pretty charmed life. She was a gymnast, a cheerleader, and she had great friends. Plus, she was pretty popular. She was a pretty satisfied girl. Now she had Jason. Or would have.

She had been telling her friends about him? Jason smiled. That was always a good sign. 'You were telling your friends about me?" He asked, his tone flirty. "I was telling my best friend Zack about you." He told her. Zack had sounded excited. Zack had just asked if she was cute or not. They had been best friends for a really long time, and Zack thought Jason's judgment was just fine when it came to girls. Jason had always appreciated the support. He liked when he and Zack were on the same page. "Zack just wanted to make sure you were hot." He told her. Jason couldn't help but smile. "I told him you were." He ran his hand through his black hair. He had a piercing in his ear too. He had had to have Charlie, his older brother's permission to get it done because he wasn't old enough. Jason was only 17. He and his brothers and sisters had lost their parents in a car accident a year ago. They functioned okay now but it had been hard at first. They had adjusted better now.

Kimberly laughed, "Oh wow. I'm glad you think I'm hot though." She told him, beaming. She was pacing around the living room as she was talking. She was playing with a lock of her brown hair. "Wait, Zack? Zack Taylor?" She asked. There was some guy interested in Aisha named Zack Taylor. She was curious to see if it was the same guy that Jason was talking about. She was sure it was, Angel Grove was pretty small. She liked that the most about it. She liked that there was the ability to know everyone that lived in the same place as you. Kimberly went to the Youth Center with Aisha and Kellie all the time. It was a great place for the kids of Angel Grove to hang out. She had a lot of fun going. She practiced her gymnastics there. It was fun. She wondered if Jason went there too.

Jason grinned. "Yup, that's him. Zack's after some girl named Aisha. She's really great, I've met her a couple of times." He said, laying back on the bed. He wondered how well she knew Zack. He thought that he might have to hurt Zack if he had known this girl and hadn't introduced him. Jason could feel himself falling really hard for her. She was so adorable and bouncy. Jason thought it was great. He wondered how well Kim knew Zack. "Have you spent a lot of time with him?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know, not a lot. He likes my friend Aisha." Kimberly replied. She thought Zack was a nice guy. He was wearing Aisha down, too. She had liked him immediately and had just been making him work a little. She was about to give in to him. Kimberly thought they'd be a very cute couple. And maybe they could double date with Zack and Aisha if they got together. That would be a lot of fun. Kimberly thought it was pretty cool that Jason and Zack were best friends. She thought it was such a small world. "I can't believe you and Zack know each other. I am glad, Zack's almost got Aisha to say yes… we can double date." Kimberly said happily. She had never had anyone to really double date with. Kimberly thought it would be fun. Especially with a cute guy like Jason.

"That could be fun. A possibility, too. I will say now, though, I've never really dated anyone before, so this is all new to me. You should know." Jason told her. He thought it should be full disclosure. They could deal with it that way. Jason didn't know what to do as far as kissing and whatnot went, he thought he'd have to learn by experience. Jason had never really kissed anyone, and he couldn't wait. He wanted it to be Kim. She looked like she was a very good kisser. He would just have to wait and find out.

The next day, Kimberly was getting ready for their date. She was doing her hair. It was not cooperating, and she was getting frustrated. She was trying to get it to curl with her hot rollers. She was going to have to give up. Do something else with it. She got out her brush and started working it through her hair. She decided to leave it and put a headband in her hair. It was just simplest and she was sure Jason would like it. After she had done that, she put on some light makeup. She was so nervous. She didn't want to mess this up. Kimberly was super nervous. She didn't know what she was going to do if the date went badly. She really liked Jason, they had talked for hours the night before. She had almost forgotten to go to bed. They had managed to really find a lot of stuff to talk about. She could not believe how well they got along. It was amazing. She liked him so much. He was so handsome. And sweet. Kim was sure their date would be amazing. She was really excited.

After she was done, she put on a pink rayon skirt and a soft pink shirt. She grabbed a pair of black sandals. She surveyed herself. She looked really pretty. Kimberly was proud of herself for making herself look so pretty for her date. Jason would be here soon. She got her purse and headed down to get some juice while she waited. She was on edge, she was so nervous. Her cell phone was sitting on the counter, and it began to vibrate. She grabbed it up. It was Aisha, texting her.

_Kim, are u ready? You nervous?_

She grinned and sent a text back, she loved her friends…. They were very supportive. She was glad she had them.

_I am, really nervous. He'll be here soon._

As soon as she sent the message, the doorbell rang. Her insides turned to jelly and she went to get it. Jason was on her porch, and he looked super dashing. He was wearing a pair of nice, tight jeans, and a red button up dress shirt. One of the buttons was undone, giving her an eyeful of his broad chest. Kimberly sucked in a gasp. "Um, hi." She said, letting out a breath. "I'm ready if you are." She said, and when he nodded, she grabbed her phone and keys, and went with him out the door. She was starting to walk down to his vehicle, but Jason offered her his arm. He had brought the Jeep. He had thought that would be easiest. He had the picnic basket and blanket in the back seat. He was nervous. He opened the door for Kimberly, and she climbed in. It was nice, and she was glad to be here. He went around and started up the Jeep. He started off to the park. This should be fun. Kimberly looked at him. "You look _really_ nice." She told him. She really thought he did. Gorgeous.

Jason blushed. He hadn't really thought about it. He was glad Kim thought he looked good. "Thanks, you look pretty too." He said, giving her a big smile. She did, too. Jason couldn't wait to get to the park. Angel Grove Park was beautiful, and everyone hung out there. He had already picked out a spot for their date. He hoped she was going to have a good time. Jason was so happy. His stomach was full of butterflies. How was this going to go? He just hoped it went okay. "I can't get over how gorgeous you are." He said, looking at her, grinning.

A blush covered her cheeks. She wasn't used to compliments like that. "Thanks." She said, and Jason was pulling into a space at the park. Kimberly started to hop out but he shook his head and went to let her out. She grinned. He was such a gentleman. "Thank you, kind sir." She said, giggling. She moved so he could get to the food. She watched him as he did, her lips puckering a little. She wanted to kiss him. He was so gorgeous. She followed him as he headed across the grass.

Jason found the spot, and spread out the blanket. She sat down, and he joined her, opening the basket. "I have chicken salad, fruit, chips, soda, and croissants." He said, as he began to unpack it all. Jason had gotten most of it at a deli. He had cut up the fruit himself though. He started putting some on a paper plate for her as she got a soda. He smiled. "I hope you like chicken salad…. I forgot to ask." He said. He hoped she did. Jason had been too excited for the date to ask her if she did. He got his own soda. She looked beautiful in the park setting. It was amazing. "Oh, it's so gorgeous out." He said.

Kimberly grinned. "I love chicken salad." She told him, taking her plate of food. She cut open her croissant to put her chicken salad on it. She nodded when he mentioned the gorgeous day. "Yes… it's one of the reasons I love Angel Grove. It's always gorgeous here." She said, closing up her sandwich. She could not believe she was here. It was going to be an amazing date. Kimberly couldn't be happier. She bit into her makeshift sandwich. She couldn't take her eyes off his lips. She wanted to kiss him so badly. She bet he was really good at it.

They spent most of the date making googly eyes at each other. As Jason was packing up, Kimberly leaned over to him, and pressed her lips softly to his. He let out a gasp of surprise but kissed her back. She was good at it. It was amazing, just like he thought it would be. He pressed against her, and she pushed him back against the blanket. She straddled him. Sex was big and important but making out with him was definitely something she wanted to do. She pressed her lips to his again, her hands on his chest. Jason groaned but kissed her back. It was amazing, she was a great kisser. His whole body was shivering. Kimberly was having the time of her life. "I think… I think I'm falling for you." She whispered.

Jason looked at her. "I… I think I've already fallen for you." She felt tears prick her eyes and they started kissing again. Nothing would come between them.

_**Author's note: SO! OMG. They're so cute. I left this open, in case someone wants it continued, but, that's all for now. Hope ya'll like! XD. **_


	2. Spending All Time Together

Chapter Two: Spending All Time Together

When Kimberly woke up the next day, she couldn't believe that the date had happened. She was still on fire from his kisses. They had made out for a full hour before they had gone to the Youth Center. She had had an amazing time. They'd gotten back to her house late, but her father had not been home so she'd been spared a lecture. It was Sunday, and she was planning on eating a leisurely breakfast and call Kellie and Aisha, tell them about her date. She got up, and there were about a million messages from her friends on her Facebook, asking who the hunk in her profile pic was. She had changed her status to 'in a relationship' and he had too. Now everyone knew they were boyfriend and girlfriend. She was so happy. She started answering some of the messages. She couldn't believe how amazing Jason was. He was so amazingly handsome, and they had both learned a lot about kissing. She could not believe that she had gotten a boyfriend. Especially since she had reached the age of 17 without getting one. She was just glad that she had one now.

Her phone made a noise, it was a text message. She grinned when she saw it was Jason. She couldn't keep from giggling and bouncing as she read it. _Hey beautiful. Good morning. J_She let her fingers fly over her phone as she texted him back. _Hey, sexy. Good morning 2 u. Come over?_ She wanted to see him, and she hoped that he would come. She missed him already. It was pretty sad, actually. She shouldn't be so attached already. Kimberly couldn't help it. He was so amazing. _Sure, babe. I'll bring pizza. _She grinned and hurried to get ready. She showered and got dressed in a pair of tight jeans, which were pink, and a red tank top and a light pink sweater. Jason liked red, and she liked to wear it for him.

By the time she was ready, the doorbell was ringing. Kimberly grinned and ran down the stairs. She opened the door, grinning. "Jason!" She squealed and he stepped inside, slipping his arms around her petite waist. She leaned up and gave him a kiss deeply. He grinned at her. She pulled back to see him. "Where's the pizza?" She asked, mostly teasing.

"It's in the car, I wanted to hold you first." Jason said, gave her another kiss, and then went to go get the pizza. Kimberly started setting the table with paper plates and soda cans. Jason couldn't imagine being any happier. She was the cutest girl ever. Jason got the pizza and went back in the house. He put the pizza on the table and gave Kimberly his best grin. "You are so beautiful today." He told her. She did look beautiful. Jason was wearing a pair of tight red jeans and red plaid shirt over a black tank top. He pulled out Kimberly's chair for her and she sat down, giving him a smile. Jason sat down and she dug into the pizza. Jason opened his soda. "Did you sleep okay?" He asked.

Kimberly grinned. "Yes." She had dreamed about him. She couldn't believe how amazing he was. She took a bite of pizza. "So, did you sleep okay, too?" She asked, not able to keep the smile off her face. She was so happy. Kimberly looked at him. "We should go to the Youth Center, see what's going on. I like going, it's always so fun and Ernie's great." Kimberly ate some of her pizza. She was so glad that Jason had come over. She wanted to spend all of her time with him. He was so cute. "What do you say?" She asked.

"That sounds like fun. I have to teach a karate class anyway." He said. "You can watch." He said. Jason taught karate classes there all the time. He did it for free. Jason liked to volunteer his time. "Did I tell you I'm going to go out for the football team?" He asked her. Jason was sure that he would get on the team. He had worked hard, practicing. Jason had played basketball before, but not football. He was excited to try something new. "Maybe I'll make quarterback." He said, grinning. "Then you'll be dating the qb and we'll make the perfect couple on campus."

She grinned. "We're already the perfect couple." She told him, eating some more pizza. She leaned across and gave him a kiss. Jason kissed back, and Kimberly's toes curled in the carpet. She thought he was the best kisser in the world, not that she had ever been kissed by anyone else. She hadn't been, and she kind of liked that. She liked that they had never kissed anyone but each other. It was nice. It was a nice feeling. She didn't know how she was so lucky. Jason was amazing and he was _all hers._ It was amazing. Jason kept his eyes on her as they ate. He had beautiful brown eyes. She loved them. "No one gets better than us." Kimberly said, as she sipped from her soda can.

Jason grinned at her. "You're right." He said. "You're right about just about everything." He said. It was true, she was very smart and adorable. Jason didn't know if he could imagine being with anyone else but her. He knew that it was crazy to want to marry her already, but he did. She would make a very beautiful bride. He got another piece of pizza. He took a bite out of it. "We are adorable." He agreed. He couldn't imagine his life without her already.

When they got to the Youth Center, Zack and Aisha were sitting at the counter, drinking milkshakes. They grinned as they saw Jason and Kim come in. Zack had just gotten Aisha to agree to go out with him and he was in a good mood. Zack grinned as he saw them. "Hey, guys. What's up, J-Man?" He asked. Zack was definitely all hip hop. He was also practiced in karate, but it was hip hop kido. Zack liked to incorporate his dancing. Zack's cousin Curtis was also great at dancing, and they hung out with him a lot too. Zack liked Kimberly a lot, he thought she was a great girl. Zack was glad to see them.

Jason gave Zack a grin. "Sup, man?" He asked. He gave Aisha a smile. She was a nice girl. Her ebony skin was encased in a yellow dress and a pair of black leggings. Jason stood behind Kimberly's chair at the bar. "Sup, Aisha?" He asked. She gave him a smile. "Kim and I thought we'd come to see what was up with ya'll here." Jason said. Ernie gave them both a smile. "Hey, Ernie." Jason said, and Kimberly told him she wanted a milkshake. While Ernie went about getting it for her, Jason leaned to give her a kiss. "I've got to go get ready for my karate class." He said, giving her a smile. It was so completely impossible to imagine being happier right now. Jason didn't for the first time in his life teach his class. He wanted to stay here with Kim and hang out.

Kimberly gave him a big smile. She was very glad that he was so into things. Especially karate. He had so many black belts. She liked that he had spent so much time on something like that. It meant he was very disciplined. She gave him another kiss. "Go on, I'll be right here when you're done." She said, as he kissed her one last time and headed off to the locker room. Kimberly turned to Zack and Aisha. "My boyfriend is so perfect." She said, as Ernie brought her the milkshake. Kimberly took a sip out of it, and turned sideways in her stool. She wanted to make sure that she could see Jason. She was so proud of him. He was such an amazingly talented person. He was such a perfect guy. All the girls on campus really were jealous of Kimberly. She kind of liked that. She hadn't ever really had girls jealous of her before. It was just nice. She sipped her shake. "How long have you known Jason?" She asked Zack.

Zack smiled at her. "I've known him since we were babies. He's my best friend." Zack thought Kimberly was a great girl. He wasn't exactly against Jason dating her, but he was still trying to decide if she was perfect for Jason. She wasn't in it for popularity, he knew that. Zack just didn't want Jason to be hurt. They had been friends for a very long time. Zack had Jason's best interests at heart. He looked at her. "How long have you known Aisha?" He asked, as he sipped his own milkshake. He was really interested in Aisha. She was so beautiful, and Zack needed someone that was going to like him for him, because the girls that he had been going after lately did not like him for him. Zack hoped that Aisha would be that girl. He wanted to be happy. Zack hadn't ever really had a good relationship before. It was one of the things that he and Jason got along about. They were able to talk about things. Zack liked being friends with Jason. Zack wondered what it was going to be like, if they would all go out on double dates. Zack would like that. He was sure the girls would, too.

Kimberly smiled at Aisha and then looked at Zack. "We've been friends since kindergarten." She cared about Aisha a lot. "She's my best friend in the entire world." Kimberly grinned and took a sip of her milkshake. She looked at Jason, who was out on the floor, with his students. She couldn't help but grin. She already loved him so much. She loved that he was so passionate about things. She loved that he cared about it all. It meant that he was going to care about her and their relationship. She couldn't handle losing him, and she knew it. Kimberly knew that she was already head over heels with Jason, and she knew that was a bad thing. She could end up getting hurt. She very much did not want that. She knew it was too late, no matter what happened, she would be hurt if they broke up or something. Kimberly was lost in watching her boyfriend teach his class, and she was hardly able to keep up with the conversation. She wished that she could. It was very important to get along with Zack.

Jason was having the same issue across the room. He was teaching, but his mind was on Kimberly. He cast his glance at her whenever he could get away with it. He thought she was so beautiful. She was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. Jason didn't think that he would ever have managed to find someone that he cared about as much as he did about Kimberly. He still thought that it was unbelievable luck that he had randomly gone into the shop that she worked at. It was so crazy. Jason was glad that he had though. There was no one else in this world that he would have wanted to be with. Kimberly was the girl for him. Jason could hardly believe how lucky he was. He watched his class as they worked on the moves that he was laying down for them. Jason let his body go through the moves, but his mind was on Kimberly. She was so great. Jason couldn't really think about much else. When the class was over, Jason went to get showered. He wondered what they were going to do now. He picked up his gym bag with his clean clothes in it and headed off to the locker room. Things were going great.

The next couple of weeks went by without a hiccup. They spent as much time together as they could. It was great for both of them. Jason became her protector, keeping her safe from boys who wouldn't take no for an answer. Kimberly had never really had a problem with them before, but all of a sudden, they seemed to be coming out of the woodwork. She was glad that she had Jason. The kids at school weren't sure how to take it. Jason did make the football team, so they were pretty popular pretty quickly. She was the head cheerleader. They were the most powerful couple on campus. It was kinda nice, Kimberly thought. She hadn't ever really thought of herself as someone who cared about being popular, but it was kind of nice. She liked that everyone in school knew that she and Jason were together. They did all kinds of things together. The Youth Center, it was their home away from home. They spent a lot of time after school there. Kimberly loved it.

That afternoon, though, they were at Jason's. Kimberly loved hanging out there. She liked his siblings. They were really nice. Kimberly liked that they accepted her without question as Jason's girlfriend. She was having a hard time getting her father to accept Jason as easily. He was having a hard time with it, but Kimberly sort of got it. She was his only daughter, and he was protective. Kimberly was working on getting him to relax. Jason was going to treat her well, he already _did_ treat her well. Kimberly was helping Julia, Jason's younger sister, cook supper. She was enjoying herself. She liked being with him. She liked being friends with his siblings. She liked having friends. Kimberly was very grateful for Aisha and Kellie, they'd all been friends for a very long time, but it was still nice to have new friends. Kimberly was cutting up tomatoes for the chili. It was already starting to simmer on the stove, and Julia was working on the cornbread. They were talking, and listening to music. It was some of the most fun that Kim had had in awhile. She was smiling as she put the tomatoes in the pot. "So, I am glad that you guys invited me over. I so love spending time here."

Julia waved off her comment as she put the pan of cornbread in the oven. She just grinned. "You know that we consider you one of our own around here." She did really like Kimberly. She was really great. Julia liked her, it was the first time that had happened with someone that one of her brothers had brought home. Julia didn't know why her brothers usually had such bad taste. They had never brought anyone good home until Kimberly. "Besides, Jason loves you and you know it."

"That's true, I do know it." She said, unable to keep from grinning. Kim was always happy when she was with Jason. She was always happy now. She was hardly able to keep it contained on a daily basis. Kimberly glanced out in the back yard, Jason and Bailey were with the youngest, Owen, and they were playing. Owen was young, only a year and a half. He liked playing outside. Kimberly thought that Jason was adorable, playing with Owen. Bailey was Jason's twin, but they weren't identical. Kimberly was glad of that.

"You are the best thing that any of us Scotts ever brought home." Julia said, grinning. She hadn't ever dated anyone just yet. There was a boy at school she liked, his name was Justin. Julia had just never gotten him to know what her name was. He was a very good guy. Julia wanted to be his girlfriend. She just hadn't worked it all out yet. She would eventually. She started cutting up the little green chili peppers for the chili. She looked at Kim. "Do you have any plans yet for the Homecoming dance?" She asked. She was going, she was covering it for the school paper. She loved to write.

Kimberly shook her head. "No. But I think Aisha and Kellie want me to run for Homecoming Queen." That wasn't something that she ever thought she was cut out for. Although, she _was_ the head cheerleader, so she supposed it _should_ have occurred to her. It just never had. There was a huge possibility that she could win if she did run. Kimberly thought that might be fun. She would enjoy being queen. "I just never really thought about it. I mean, it might be fun, but only if I could get Jason to do it with me. I wouldn't want anyone else to be my king." That was most certainly true. Not that he'd do it.

Speaking of Jason, in he came from outside. Jason didn't really know how he was going to get Kim's dad to like him. He and Kimberly spent most of their time here at his house. It was just easier. Jason liked having her around his family. Especially since they seemed to like her a lot. Jason was very glad of that. It made things easier. He headed for the fridge to get a water. Julia had rolled her eyes, but Kimberly was looking at him with a big hungry eye. Jason smiled his slow, lazy smile back at her. He loved the sight of her, especially in his kitchen, cooking. It was very domestic. Not that they should be looking at it that way. They were still too young for that sort of thing. Jason leaned down and kissed her. He loved that she was shorter than he was. It was cute. He grinned more at her. "You look good in my kitchen, Kim." He said, as he took a long sip of his water. His stomach rumbled. He was pretty hungry. "That chili smells great, too." He said, running his hand through his brown hair. "You guys just have all kinds of skill in the kitchen." He said.

Laughing, Kimberly nodded. "Yes, we're good in the kitchen." She said, standing on her tip toes to kiss him again. He tasted so amazing, she couldn't ever get enough. She gave him a bright smile as she looked up at him. There was no getting out of it now for her. She cared about him. Very much. There was just no way of getting over the feelings she had for him. She felt like the sun and moon set when he looked at her. It was new, something that she wasn't used to feeling. It took her by surprise every time. She didn't mind, though. It made butterflies in her stomach and her whole body covered in goose bumps. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she really minded being under his spell. It was the only place that she wanted to be. It was what made her happy. It made her human. More than anything had in her whole life. She really liked it. "Jase, would you run for court with me?" She asked. Kimberly suddenly wanted to run for court almost as much as she wanted to be Jason's girlfriend. She gave him a big smile. "It'll be fun. Aisha and Kellie have been bugging me about it. I think it might be something we could really win if we tried."

That was something that Jason wasn't sure he could be into. But if Kim wanted it, he would do it. He didn't think that he could refuse her anything. She had him wrapped around her little finger. Jason didn't really mind, though, it was just what he liked. He didn't mind at all. Kimberly was someone that he cared about with all of his heart. Doing things for her just seemed that much easier. Jason looked at her. "I guess if you really want to, we can." He agreed. Jason kept his arm around Kim's waist. "You can tell Kellie and Aisha that you'll have to start putting up posters." He smiled at her. Doing what she wanted just made him so very happy. Jason liked making her happy. It was fun. Plus, she was so very beautiful when she was happy. He liked making her happy. "I bet we could win if we really tried." Jason watched as Kimberly pulled away to stir the chili. She didn't want it to stick to the bottom of the pan. They were still waiting on Charlie, the eldest Scott.

Kimberly grinned. "Great!" She said. "They'll be so happy. I thought Aisha was going to run, and get Zack to, but I guess not." She didn't know if she was okay with that, Aisha not running, but she was okay if Aisha was okay. Aisha and Zack were just as tight as she and Jason were. Kimberly thought that was great. She was glad that Aisha had found someone, too. Especially because they were best friends dating best friends. That was really great. They went on double dates, and they loved hanging out together. Kimberly stirred the chili again, turning around and putting her arms around Jason's waist. She was so happy. This was where she wanted to be. Every minute of every day. She knew that was a bad thing, most people didn't want to spend that much time together. Kimberly couldn't help it, though, she wanted to spend as much time as possible with him. She grinned at him as her arms squeezed him tightly. She said, "We'll win, I know that we will." Kimberly was starting to get really excited about that possibility. Kimberly could just imagine the dress she would wear. She could just imagine his tux.

"Really? You're going to run for King?" Julia asked, arching her eyebrow in surprise. That was not something that she had ever thought her big brother would ever do. She was glad that he was doing it, though, because it meant that he was growing and changing. She had no doubt that Jason and Kimberly would win if they tried to. Julia got up and checked the corn bread. She didn't want it to burn. She got it out and put it on the counter. She put the oven mitts down on the counter, too. She didn't know if she could get away with not making fun of Jason for doing this. It just wasn't something that he would do. She was going to wait until Kim left, though, because she didn't want to hurt her friend's feelings. Julia was glad that Kim had something like that she cared about. Not to mention, she thought that it was a good idea. She just wanted to mess with her brother. It was so much fun. He usually took it pretty well. They all messed with each other in the Scott family. They all had normal relationships. Julia grinned at him. "That's so in character…" She said, giggling.

Kimberly rubbed Jason's back. "We are so going to win." She said, unable to keep from smiling. This felt so homey and domestic. It was so amazing. She loved this. Kimberly giggled as Jason twirled her around, and it felt great. Kimberly was Jason's girlfriend. The most amazing feeling she ever had was when she was with him. Kimberly was beaming from ear to ear as she leaned into her boyfriend. "Do you want to get together to work on campaign posters?" She was already trying to decide on what colors she wanted for the banner. She was thinking both of their favorite colors. Kimberly giggled again as she twirled out from under Jason so she could stir the chili again. She took a deep sniff. "It smells great…. When does Charlie get home?" She inquired. Kimberly was getting hungry. There was cheese and Fritos, too. They were all set up. She had brought ginger ale with her for everyone to drink. She was so excited that they were going to all eat together. She didn't eat very often with her father, he worked too much. She hated that she hardly ever saw him, it was so unfair. She knew that he loved his job, but she felt like she lived alone.

After dinner, she and Jason were alone in his bedroom. They were lying on Jason's bed, kissing. Kimberly's arms were around his neck, and he was trying to unclasp her bra. It was all so…. well, nice, but Kimberly was also thinking overwhelming. She wasn't sure what she wanted to happen with this. She loved Jason, but maybe it was too soon. She didn't know what to do. But kissing him felt very nice. She was very red, blushing _hard_. Kimberly kissed his lips, they were kissing so hard that her lips were a little bruised. She was on fire. She could feel his length getting hard against her leg, too. She knew that he was big, she'd touched him before. It had been nice. Kimberly had been really embarrassed at first, it had been something that she hadn't thought she'd be doing. It had been nice, though, and Jason hadn't pressured her. She had felt very safe with him. It was one of the reasons why she was making out with him right now. Kimberly had never felt so safe and loved in her life. She moaned against his lips.

Jason had his lap full of Kimberly, and he had to have her right then. Jason wasn't sure if she was ready just yet. Jason loved her so much. He hadn't slept with any of the girls in school, he was still a virgin. And he knew that Kimberly was. He kind of liked that they'd be losing their virginities to each other. Jason kissed her deeply, his hands reaching up under her shirt, stroking the soft skin of Kim's back. She shivered under his touch. Jason, emboldened, unhooked her bra. He had been practicing on a bra he'd bought, so he had it open pretty quickly. He eased the cups off her breasts, and her back arched. His hand slid over her breast, moving slowly. He really liked what he was doing, and his manhood was hardening even more. He let his thumb and forefinger pinch her nipple, and she moaned under his touch. Jason moaned a little, too, and he lowered his mouth to her neck, sucking. Her hand went to his neck, letting her fingers get caught in the hair at the nape of his neck. She loved playing with his hair, it was always so soft. Jason made a strangled noise at the back of his throat. That felt really good. Jason moved his hand to her other breast, and she writhed on top of him.

Their bodies melded together. Kimberly pulled back, to take off her shirt. Jason was surprised, but he rolled with it. He was so turned on, he wasn't going to turn it down. Not to mention, she was just as gorgeous topless as she was with her top on. Jason licked his lips, maybe she was _more_ gorgeous. She bit her lip and took his hand, putting it back on her breast and leaned to kiss him again. Jason's hand moved over her breast, and her hands slid under his tee shirt, and pulled it up and off. He had such a good body. She ran her hands along his chest, admiring it. She pressed her body to his again, her breasts rubbing against his chest. He let out a groan. It felt _so_ good. Kimberly moaned and with surprise at herself, she reached down between them and stroked him through his jeans. Jason's hips rocked up to meet hers. He jerked to meet her, he was very turned on. He _did_ have some condoms, too. That was the good part. They didn't have to stop.

Reaching into the side table drawer, he pulled out a condom. Kimberly looked at it, biting her lip. The sight of it was halting her in her tracks. But she did want to do this. It was something that she knew she wanted. Jason was so good to her, and she knew that he would take care of her if they did this. She nodded at him, and reached down to unbutton his pants. Jason couldn't help but smile a little and he helped her take off his jeans, and his boxer briefs. Once they were off, Kimberly let out a gasp. He looked so _big_. Maybe it was going to hurt. She didn't want it to hurt. Kimberly had done her research, though, and she knew it might. She took off her skirt, and that left her in her hot pink panties. Her hands stilled, and she wasn't sure if she was ready. Her panties was the last bit of herself that Jason hadn't seen. She slowly took them off as Jason opened the condom wrapper. Her breath caught, and she watched as he rolled it onto himself. She didn't even spare a minute to think about how he might have learned where to do that. He had an older brother. Maybe that was where.

Once the condom was on, Jason flipped them over. Their first time should be with Kim on her back, so she didn't get hurt. Jason's hand moved between them, moving along her sex. He didn't want it to hurt, and he knew that it might if she wasn't wet enough. Her hips arched up as he touched her. Jason licked his lips, and he parted her legs with his knee and pressed at her entrance. She looked up at him, and he went slowly into her. He eased in pretty easily, and she let out a gasp as he settled into her easily. Her breath caught and she let her nails dig into his back a little. Her hands moved down, and gripped his ass. She held on, it pushed him deeper into her. She gasped out loud, it hurt a little. She felt good, though, once the initial hurt was over. She was so turned on. Was this what sex was always going to feel like? Kimberly's eyes closed, and she moved with him. It felt so great. Jason looked like he was enjoying himself, too. Kimberly leaned up to kiss him again.

Jason moaned against her mouth, keeping up his pace. She was so beautiful, and he was very glad that they were doing this. Jason hooked his arms around her legs, to give himself better leverage. She was gasping, he was glad that she was enjoying herself. He pushed as deeply as he could into her. That made her groan his name, and she tightened her grip on his behind. She was on fire. Kimberly wondered if she was going to have an orgasm. Jason's breathing was quickening, and Kimberly was sure that his orgasm was coming. She hoped he did. Although, she wasn't going to turn down one of her own. His lips met hers, and with one last thrust, he came. Jason let his hips start moving again, he wanted Kimberly to come, too. Her gasp was audible, and Jason hoped that his siblings hadn't heard them. They were still home. Jason's mouth leaned down, licking Kimberly's nipples with his tongue. Her chest arched up, moving more of her breast into his mouth. Jason let her nipple get caught in his teeth, and her cry was yearning. Jason moved his attention to her other breast, and her hands ran up his body.

Kimberly was soon coming. She gasped out loud, biting Jason's shoulder. Not hard, but she was coming down from her orgasm. She let out some slow breaths, and Jason slowly pulled out of her, taking off the condom to throw it away in the bathroom he shared with Bailey. Kimberly lay there for a second, trying to collect herself. Jason was good. She was glad that that had gone well, she had heard that it could hurt. This had hurt a little, but it had felt really good, too. She looked back at him when he came back into the room, she was getting her panties and bra back on. She would never get away with spending the night. Kimberly wished that she could. She pulled her skirt back on, once her underthings were in place. "Jason, that was great. I don't regret that at all." She said. Kimberly was very thoroughly satisfied. She reached down to pull her skirt on. She kept her eye on him while he pulled his own clothes back on. Kimberly ran her hand through her hair. Would he lose interest now?

"What's wrong, Kim?" Jason asked, her gaze was on her lap now. Jason hoped that she didn't think that he was going to leave her now or something. Jason would never break up with her, especially not now, now that they had cemented their relationship. Jason took one of her hands in his. He wanted to reassure her. "Kim, if you're thinking that I'm going to leave you, I'm not. I'm not that kind of guy. I care about you." They had not said the words to each other yet, those eight letters in those three little words. Jason didn't know if it was too soon, but he knew that they both knew it. They didn't necessarily need to say it. Jason did, though, he loved her. It was the whirlwind feelings of their first love, and Jason hoped that it would never end. He knew that these days, you didn't really end up marrying someone that you dated in high school. Jason just didn't want to imagine his life without her. He _couldn't_. He had already lived so much more now that he had her in his life. It was hard not to think what he had been like before he had met her. Jason leaned out, and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her very softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

With his reassurance, Kimberly felt a lot better. But somewhere inside her, she had known that. Kimberly let out a relieved sound, and leaned out, kissing him again. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. "That's good. I'm glad. I'm not going anywhere, either." That felt good to say, and Kimberly was very relieved. They could keep on being happy. Nothing could derail them.

**_Author's note: That may not be as long as it could have been. But since it's been awhile, I wanted to get this up. It might be awhile again, so bear with me. There's going to be a bit of drama, but NO Tommy. I am going to promise you that right now. Let me know what you thought! XD. And I am sorry if the sex scene made anyone uncomfortable, I have been writing Jimberly fanfic for like twenty years, damn, I'm old, lol, and that is still a little hard for me to do with Jason and Kim. I'll get used to it though. XD._**


End file.
